


A New Try

by IcoBee3



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcoBee3/pseuds/IcoBee3
Summary: 一场游戏。
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 1





	A New Try

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型NTR  
> *大量dirty talk

Scott触到那一片黏腻时有些不悦地皱起眉头。他搂紧怀里柔软的黑发男人，咬着那挂着耳环的敏感耳垂低声问道：“他操过你了？”  
“呜，是的，daddy。我很抱歉。”Mitch话音刚落便换来Scott落在他屁股上不轻不重的一巴掌，惹得他惊叫一声。转瞬即逝的疼痛过后留下的是难耐的酥麻感。Mitch把脸埋进Scott的颈窝，扭着臀部讨好般蹭蹭他灼热的手心。  
“你是个坏孩子，Mitchy。”Scott用力捏了一把手中饱满的臀肉。Mitch丝毫不在意Scott的力道足以留下明显的指痕，反到对着他的耳朵吹了口热气，刻意用甜腻的嗓音引诱道：“今晚我是你的坏孩子，Scotty。你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”  
Scott把Mitch按到墙上，握住他的手腕，用一个粗暴的亲吻代替了回答。Mitch不甘示弱地咬他的嘴唇，软嫩的舌尖舐过那块渗出血的皮肤后又去纠缠他的舌，抬起膝盖隔着牛仔裤布料顶弄金发男人腿间那块凸起。“操，Mitch。”Scott贴着Mitch的嘴唇粗声喘息，蓝眼睛里尽是痴迷的欲火。贪得无厌的恶魔，却又该死地迷人。Scott恨不得天天和他呆在床上，让他们的汗水和精液把床单弄得一团糟。可惜的是他不能。  
而小恶魔轻轻舔了一口他的鼻尖，弯曲手指挠挠他的手背，然后凑到他耳边轻声说道：“去卧室，daddy，想要你快点操我。”他用最温柔甜蜜的语调念着最下流的话。就是这个。Mitch永远擅长不知节制地挑逗别人，无论是在舞台上还是床上。而Scott永远会为他丢盔卸甲。  
卧室门完全没有发挥应有的作用，因为它被这对偷情的鸳鸯撞开后便一直可怜地敞开着。他们甚至还没走进卧室就像两块磁铁般牢牢黏在了一起，根本没人在意大开的门。Scott双手捧着Mitch的脸，Mitch顺势环高个子男人的腰，他们的舌头像两条交媾的水蛇般热情地纠缠在一起，疯狂掠夺彼此的氧气，拼命想掌握这个下流亲吻的主导权。  
最后Scott率先打断了黏糊糊的唇舌交缠，把Mitch推倒在他身后柔软的大床上，接着用最快的速度脱掉T恤，随手丢到一边后便欺身压了上去。Mitch整个人笼罩在Scott投下的阴影里，他爱死了他火辣的情人这样居高临下地压制着他，爱死了对方因为他而硬得不成样子带来的成就感。正是，也只是因为他，那双平日里清澈的眼睛里才会翻腾起凶猛的情欲浊浪。  
Scott咬上Mitch的脖颈，吮吸那里敏感的皮肤，让Mitch发出享受又痛苦的呜咽声。Mitch把手伸到Scott腿间，拽开他的裤链，富有技巧地揉弄起那根内裤布料包裹下的大家伙，在Scott的喘息因快感变得粗重时得意地勾起嘴角。“Mitch…”Scott捏了一把Mitch的大腿，手滑进他的湿漉漉的臀缝，那里被过量的润滑剂和精液搞得一塌糊涂。“这么急着想要daddy的大阴茎喂饱你饥渴的小洞不是吗？”  
“天啊，是的，求你。别再搞该死的前戏了，我不知道他什么时候会回来。”Mitch把双腿环上Scott的腰，用脚后跟踹了踹Scott的屁股催促道，松松垮垮的睡袍完全遮不住他早就硬得流水的阴茎。  
Scott把两根手指一并送进身下人湿透的小穴里，几乎没有任何阻力就触到他前列腺的位置。Mitch搂紧Scott的后背发出颤抖的呜咽声，主动晃着腰在Scott的手指上操起自己。  
“荡妇。”Scott恶意地施力摁上那处，让Mitch又惊又爽地尖叫一声，指甲狠狠掐进他的背里。“是的，是的，我是你的荡妇，Scotty，再操我那里。”  
“合格的荡妇可不该发号施令，baby。”Scott吻了吻Mitch发红的眼尾，温柔的动作就像给恋人的早安问候，接着又用力掐住Mitch窄瘦的腰把他翻过身，把那件碍事的睡袍剥下来丢到一旁。Mitch呻吟一声，支起上半身想扭过头讨吻，却被Scott按住后颈摁回床垫里。“Shhh，听话，把屁股抬起来，让daddy看看你有多想被操。”  
他的话还没说完，Mitch就急不可耐地翘起屁股，粉红色的小洞在金发男人灼热的目光下害羞地缓缓翕张着吐出黏液，却又是一副饥渴难耐的模样。  
“乖孩子。”Scott拍拍Mitch的屁股，从枕头下摸出用了一半的润滑剂，涂抹在硬得生疼的阴茎上后便一口气推入Mitch体内，直到胯部紧贴上他的臀肉。Mitch发出一声长长的呜咽，双手紧紧攥住身下的床单。  
“该死，Mitch，你的小洞无论怎么操都这么紧。”Scott被他淫荡的小情人吸得头皮发麻，握着他的腰开始缓缓抽动，湿热的穴肉热情地吮吻他的阴茎，拼命想吸出他的精液般不肯松口。“操，嗯啊...Sco—Scott，好棒...”Mitch的脸埋在枕头里，带着哭腔的声音闷闷的。Scott抓住Mitch脑后的头发把他的头拽起来，用另一只手的两根手指揉弄他饱满的唇瓣，随后进入他口中，夹住他的舌头玩弄。猫咪发出被欺负了般的呜呜声，来不及吞咽的唾液从他的嘴角流下，屁股也夹得更紧。Mitch在床上时浑身上下都是敏感点，有时Scott甚至会产生只是一直吸他的乳头就能让他高潮的错觉。  
Mitch迷迷糊糊地舔弄Scott插在他嘴里的手指，不由得回忆起Scott拽着他的头发操他的嘴的滋味。那时他的长发还没剪短，Scott喜欢在他们两个高潮后把他搂进怀里把玩儿他的头发，有时候不小心扯疼了他，Scott还会充满歉意地吻他的后颈。Scott乐于在性爱里给予Mitch恰到好处的疼痛感，事后又会变成柔软好抱的无害大型犬。  
Mitch觉得自己更硬了。Scott仍然保持不急不缓的频率安静地操他，磨人的快感逐渐堆积，却迟迟到达不了那个临界点。Mitch忍不住伸手握住自己的阴茎，可他还没来得及再继续动作，Scott就撤出手指，然后抓住他的手腕扣到了床上。  
“Mitchy，我还没允许你碰自己。”Scott说，低哑的声音让Mitch感觉有一股电流窜过他的尾椎，热量聚集到了小腹。“Sco—daddy，求你，还不够...想在你的阴茎上高潮。”感觉到屁股里的大家伙停止了动作，Mitch可怜巴巴地晃晃腰，扭过头来把湿漉漉的目光投向身后的男人，被眼泪沾成一绺一绺的睫毛和粉红色的眼睑无比色情。  
“该死，有时候我真的很嫉妒他，因为绝对只有世界上最幸运的男人才能拥有你。”Scott凑过去给了Mitch一个短暂的亲吻，咬了一口他红彤彤的耳廓说道。“所以我要把他的精液从你的小洞里操出来，然后换成我的，让你知道你是属于谁的婊子。”  
Mitch刚想说些什么，却因为被狠狠撞上前列腺丧失了语言组织能力，开口就是发情的鸟儿般高亢的呻吟：“就是这样！天啊，Scott，Scott！操我——”  
Scott握住那两团柔软的臀肉向中间挤压，让Mitch更好地感受他的阴茎是怎样填满了他的穴，碾过让他尖叫的那一点的。Mitch完全不知道Scott是怎样做到又快又猛毫不停歇地整根操进，退出大半后又凶狠地破开穴肉进到最深处，他只知道Scott在操他，在不久前他和他的男友做爱的床上操他，Mitch几乎还能感受到床单上的余温。但这一切却让他兴奋到大脑快要过载，他能做的只有竭尽所能翘高屁股迎合Scott的冲撞。他过分性感的情人喘息和低吟对他来说就是最致命的催情剂，而唯一的解药就是让对方在他的屁股里高潮。  
“操，Mitch，我好像听到开门的声音了。”Scott突然说，却丝毫没有放缓动作，反而做到更狠地逼出Mitch越发放荡的吟叫。处于高潮边缘的Mitch同样丝毫没有停止的意思，一声一声尖叫着Scott的名字求他更用力更快些。  
“别管，别管那些了，呜，让我射....”Mitch断断续续地拼出一句话，他过于敏感的腺体被反复操弄得酸胀不已，快感强烈到几乎疼痛的地步，但他就是该死地爱这样，爱Scott给予他的一切。  
Scott搂紧Mitch的腰，胸口贴上他汗涔涔的后背，专注于那处腺体碾磨。  
“Mitchy，我觉得他看到我在操你了。”Scott在Mitch耳边轻声说。  
身下的人发出绵软无力的呜咽声，小穴颤抖着猛地绞紧了他的阴茎。他意识到Mitch射了。  
“但是你喜欢这样对不对，喜欢被他看着你在其他男人们身下叫床和高潮。”Scott喘息着，加快速度操弄Mitch还在不自主抽搐的穴。处在不应期的Mitch努力夹紧屁股，想要让他的情人也快些射出来。  
“不...只有你，daddy，只有你。全世界也找不出第二个像你这样火辣的人。”  
Mitch的声音很虚弱，但却仍然甜蜜得让人心痒。  
“天啊，”Scott把Mitch翻过身，再次进入他，急切地亲吻他的脖颈。“我爱你，Mitch。”  
“我也爱你，Scotty。”Mitch笑着搂紧身上的人，在他射到他体内时满足地叹息，捏住Scott的下巴把他的脸扭过来吻他。  
他们安静地搂在一起亲吻彼此汗湿的额头，直到高潮的余韵渐渐散去。  
“你喜欢这个吗，Mitch？”Scott小心翼翼地问道，狗狗眼里闪着细碎的充满期待的星星。Mitch从Scott身下钻出来，交换两人的位置，趴在Scott胸口低头亲了一口他的嘴唇。“当然了。我很好奇你到底花了多长时间练习说那些下流话。顺便，婊子是我最喜欢的部分。”  
Scott的目光飘到一旁，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度飞快地红了起来。  
“蠢。”Mitch控制不住翻白眼的欲望。“世界上最幸运的人，我要累死了，快抱住我，我想睡觉。”  
Scott侧过身，把Mitch整个人搂进怀里，下巴搁在他温暖的颈窝中。  
“Mitch，我在想我们也许可以再多玩几次。”  
“嗯...这可不是个好主意。”Mitch几乎已经快睡着了，声音逐渐弱下去。

“我可不想再看你吃自己的醋了...”

Fin.


End file.
